


Несмертельная рана

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, написано на фб-2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Эдварду всего двадцать шесть, но ему кажется, что он уже и так прожил слишком много.





	Несмертельная рана

Когда Эдвард приезжает к нему, в старом дорожном плаще, неожиданно коротко остриженный и как всегда под покровом ночи, Рой просто отстраняется и пропускает его в квартиру, не говоря ни слова. С тихим лязгом механизма в старом замке запирает дверь, стаскивает с Эда плащ и привычным жестом бросает на вешалку — и Эда от этого движения продирает морозом по коже: сколько же он тогда раз к нему приезжал, чтобы Рой настолько привык?

Эдвард не хочет знать эту цифру даже приблизительно — потому что только пока он ее не знает, можно убедить себя, что это была всего лишь минутная слабость в его жизни, редкая и случайная. Что, конечно, много лет уже далеко от правды.

Он ничего не говорит, и Рой тоже обходится молчанием — подходит, сгребает за воротник рубашки, целует сухо и даже как-то почти отстраненно, как всегда целует его в первые минуты приезда; словно опять за месяцы забыл, что этого ему в итоге всегда оказывается мало. Эдвард знает, что утром в обратном поезде у него опять будут призрачно саднить губы с непривычки, потому что с Уин он давно уже ничего такого не делает; да она никогда и не целовала его так, как Рой — и, конечно, уже не станет. Хорошо, если через пару лет она хотя бы станет улыбаться ему, когда он возвращается домой из своих редких отлучек.

Эдвард с каким-то почти болезненным удовольствием думает о том, какой он урод, и что Уинри не заслужила такого дерьма, как он, пока Рой постепенно словно оттаивает и наконец целует его так, что они даже случайно разок сталкиваются зубами. Поцелуй горячий, глубокий, такой долгий, что Эдварда опаляет удушливой волной жара даже не от того, что этот поцелуй предвещает, а от самой мысли, что кто-то — что Рой — хочет быть с ним настолько близко.

Язык проходится по скользкой глади зубов, срывает чуть заметный вздох — на Роя это действует каждый раз, и он наконец обхватывает Эда за пояс, притягивает к себе теснее, так что можно почувствовать жар тела даже через одежду; Эду этого так не хватало, что он сам вжимается теснее, разрывает поцелуй, чтобы можно было оставить пару засосов на шее — Эда всегда влечет его шея, и Рой под его поцелуями и укусами мгновенно заводится. И на коже Роя, в отличие от его собственной, можно оставлять любые отметины.

Он слушает дыхание Роя как камертон и торопливо расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки, скользит пальцами по коже обнажившегося живота и ниже, пока не добирается до пояса штанов — тут Рой, как всегда, не выдерживает, и сам сгребает Эдварда, целует его везде, куда дотягивается, стараясь не оставить засосов, теснит в сторону спальни, потому что в первый раз он всегда нетерпелив и требователен, и Эду от этого, честно говоря, до сих пор сносит крышу. В обычной жизни он никому не позволяет собой командовать или, того хуже, помыкать как вещью — у него от такого сразу алая пелена перед глазами — но в вопросах секса, как выяснилось, его практически перемыкает от возбуждения, когда его подчиняют своей воле, когда с него снимают всякую ответственность. Это с Роем они, конечно, не обсуждали, как не обсуждают они ничего, что касалось бы их двоих — и если Рой вдруг опасно приближается к этой границе, Эд всегда ожесточенно закрывается.

Он откидывает голову и критично оглядывает Роя — как всегда хорош, ублюдок, у Эда от одного его вида могло бы встать, если бы уже не стояло так отчаянно — а затем поднимает руку и взъерошивает его волосы, которые утром явно были тщательно зализаны назад. Эду он нравится растрепанным — в том числе потому, что он сразу испытывает жгучее чувство в груди оттого, что он послужил причиной подобного совершенно несдержанного вида.

Они добираются до кровати, и дальше Эд капитулирует окончательно, только помогает Рою раздеть их обоих, а потом шепчет в его уже искусанную шею такие грязные вещи, что предпочитает о них потом не вспоминать; в том числе потому, что для Эда это момент наивысшей, добровольной уязвимости, почти что принесения себя в жертву, и это жертвоприношение так упоительно-сладострастно сейчас — и будет казаться ему отвратительной слабостью уже завтра. Уж это-то никогда не меняется.

Подготовив, Рой трахает его резко и глубоко, и Эд только шипит и тяжело дышит, откидывая голову, сам хаотично подается навстречу. Первый раз у них всегда по-звериному торопливый и молчаливый, это потом, ближе к утру, они повторят все вдумчиво, и вот тогда одним сиплым дыханием Эду будет не отделаться — Рой всегда выжимает из него все до последнего звука. 

Сейчас Рой останавливается, заставляет его перевернуться, и, снова войдя до конца, обхватывает со спины поперек пояса и за шею, так что Эду практически приходится держать их общий вес, уперевшись локтями — и это его, честно говоря, тоже заводит, потому что это что-то почти сверх-материальное и наконец позволяющее не думать; места мыслям просто не остается, и Эд растворяется в рваных движениях, сосредотачивается на сильных пальцах, слегка сжимающих его горло. 

Рой ускоряет толчки и бесцеремонно отталкивает его ладонь от члена, доводит Эдварда до оргазма движениями сам; на вкус самого Эдварда, он все еще кончает от подобного слишком быстро — но, конечно, не так постыдно быстро как лет восемь назад, когда он случайно в первый раз оказался у пьяного Роя в постели.

Он переводит дыхание от судороги оргазма и чуть подается навстречу лихорадочным движениям Роя — тот тоже уже близок, Эд научился узнавать это за годы по каким-то едва уловимым мелочам. Его раздраженным, словно обнаженным нервам почти неприятны эти толчки, но он находит в этом какое-то особое удовольствие — или, возможно, просто наказывает себя.

— Не вздумай, — хрипло говорит он Рою, когда чувствует его колебания. — Давай нормально, — почти приказывает, и Рой послушно толкается еще пару раз и кончает внутрь. Эдварду это всегда нужно как дополнительное физическое подтверждение происходящего, и он, закрыв глаза, опускает голову на руки и вздрагивает, чувствуя, как в нем дергается член Роя, и внутри становится еще более скользко и горячо. 

Тот медленно выпускает его, наконец, из своей напряженной хватки и тяжело опускается рядом, ничего не говоря, а Эд так и остается лежать на животе, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных тяжелеющих век. Он еще дойдет потом до душа, а затем позволит Рою трахнуть себя еще раз или два — как успеют, но сейчас, в кои-то веки, его голова блаженно пуста. 

Утром он хочет уйти тихо, но Рой спит чутко, и сразу же открывает глаза, стоит пятке автоброни чуть слышно стукнуть об пол. В итоге Эдварду приходится выбрать поезд на два часа позже, потому что в этот раз он особенно плохо может сопротивляться расслабленному, почти ласковому вниманию еще сонного Роя.

Но, конечно, даже сейчас Эд не свободен от отвращения к себе, особенно оттого, что ему хочется видеть Роя вот так каждое утро, а не раз в несколько месяцев, полгода, а то и реже. При этом он все еще надеется, что этот раз будет наконец последним, и он порвет с этой пагубной зависимостью. У Эдварда в какой-то момент даже дыхание перехватывает от бритвенно-острого приступа бессильной ярости: Рой тянется к нему и пропускает короткие, жесткие золотистые пряди на его голове между пальцев, а большим рассеянно рисует круги на его виске. Эдвард злится сразу на всех: на Роя и его ублюдскую ласку, на Уинри, на общество — и на себя, конечно. На себя больше всех. На себя Эдвард злится так сильно, что на остальных, на самом-то деле, и сил не остается. Он чувствует себя глупым и беспомощным, словно ребенок — как не чувствовал себя ни в десять, ни в пятнадцать, ни даже в двадцать. 

Он и ведет себя иногда как обиженный ребенок. В прошлый раз Рой, кажется, забылся, и в горячке сказал, что ему нравятся его волосы; об этом всегда можно было догадаться по одному тому, как Рой вечно их растрепывал и хватался за них, чтобы удержать его голову — а потом Рой взял и сказал вслух, чем невероятно его разозлил. В тот раз, стоило Эду вернуться домой, волоча чувство вины за собой удушающим шлейфом, и он сразу прошел через спящую тишину прихожей и в кухне ножницами отхватил их по самый затылок. Уинри потом страшно из-за этого беспокоилась, и только когда он заверил ее, что ему просто захотелось перемен, достригла его до приличного вида.

Рой целует осторожно кожу на границе живой плоти и протеза — и Эд вздрагивает, потому что она там слишком чувствительная, и эти невесомые поцелуи — как щекотание голых нервов ножом. Ему нравится. Он невольно ежится, чувствуя призрак касания шершавых губ, скользящих по границе.

Эд давно не стесняется своей ноги, но в первые разы, конечно, по этому поводу переживал. Протез никогда не смущал его как замена ноги для ходьбы, для драк, для движения — и стал болезненной проблемой, когда оказался заменой ноги перед лицом любви другого человека. Рой тогда более чем убедительно доказал ему, что на подобное должно быть наплевать, и что его это не беспокоит. Хоть что-то от Роя хорошее было в жизни, с горькой усмешкой думает Эдвард, когда Рой ему отсасывает напоследок.

Так что проблема совсем не в ноге, а в том, что Эд приезжает к нему не потому, что ему так нестерпимо хочется трахаться — а как было бы просто. Он уже взрослый человек, и будь дело именно в этом, он бы просто подрочил или придумал что-нибудь ещё. Он ездит к Рою потому, что порой становится совершенно невыносимо жить собственную, кажущуюся благополучной жизнь — Эдварда тошнит от того, сколько лжи заложено в этой иллюзии безоблачности — и потому, что ему нужен именно Рой. Почти в любом качестве. Но, как ни парадоксально, единственный способ в этом не признаваться — просто спать с ним, а затем исчезать вновь на неопределенный период времени, пока не накатит новая удушающая волна; волны с каждым годом подползают, шурша пеной, к его ногам все чаще, и Эд в ужасе ждет момента, когда очередная такая откажется возвращаться в безбрежное тело океана. Потому что он не представляет, что делать. Ему кажется, что он пойман в ловушку собственной жизни так крепко, что больше будет не вырваться, а даже если и вырваться, израненному, то — что? 

В обществе нет места таким, как он. 

И, скорее всего, никогда не будет. Эд, к сожалению, совсем не глуп, и понимает это с кристальной ясностью. Стоит кому-то узнать, что он спит с мужчиной — что вообще предпочитает, оказывается, именно их — его жизнь вряд ли будет сносной. И подставлять Роя он бы тоже хотел меньше всего на свете — и именно поэтому с отвращением надеется, что у того есть какие-нибудь любовницы или хотя бы женщины, за которыми он ухаживает, чтобы никому даже в голову не пришло его заподозрить. Эдвард болезненно желает Рою счастья, пусть никогда об этом никому и не скажет, особенно самому Рою, и пусть ему порой невыразимо тоскливо от мыслей о других людях в жизни Роя. В конце концов, самого Эдварда в ней почти нет, и уж точно не ему ревновать — что, конечно, не мешает когтистому монстру ворочаться у него в груди и раздирать ему нутро.

Иногда он думает о том, какой могла бы быть жизнь, если бы он был смелее и честнее с собой и с Уин — если бы не стал связывать свою жизнь с её, не завел бы детей. Давно известно, что не все преобразования обратимы, и его равноценный обмен с ней половинами их жизней — из числа необратимых трансмутаций. Обратно не отделить, где чье; в этом уравнении один плюс один дает новую единицу, принципиально большую, чем исходные. Двоих как одно; единицу, не двойку — и поэтому при попытке разделить пополам обратно результат получается гораздо меньше исходной единицы.

Рождение новой души всегда казалось им с Алом подлинным чудом, и слишком поздно Эдвард понял, что его острое желание иметь дом, семью, детей — просто еще одна попытка совершить невозможное, сделать то, что не дается силам алхимии.

Быть с Роем ему тоже объективно невозможно, и Эдвард слишком много раз пытался совершить невозможное, чтобы всерьез пытаться снова. Рой — его самый неожиданный и в чем-то ценный урок; Рой для него — урок смирения. Смирения с собственным бессилием, со скалящимся зубастым миром, со своим вечным желанием выйти за рамки, выступить за пределы. Рой сейчас — единственное, чего он по-настоящему хочет в жизни, но ведь в прошлых своих битвах он тоже хотел. Теперь ему двадцать шесть и он наконец глядит в глаза своим страхам: мыслям о том, что у того, что он сделает, ему может не понравиться результат. 

Перед тем, как все же уйти из этой проклятой квартиры, Эд долго стоит под душем, пока горячая россыпь воды барабанит по его розовой, распаренно-уязвимой коже, и просто хочет, чтобы вода унесла все из его головы, хотя бы на время; Эд давно уже даже не пытается отмыться от чувства, что то, как он тайком приезжает к Рою и как они сплетаются в клубок двух израненных душ в самом физическом и наивно-простом смысле, делает его грязным. Эд давно перемазался уже на целую жизнь вперед, ему не отмыться.

Он ненавидит собственную слабость; ненавидит быть прикованным к одному месту, как ненавидит и собственную постыдную невозможность двинуться дальше, когда гвоздями в его ладони и стопы вонзаются: дом, жена, дети, ожидания других.

Перед самым уходом, уже на пороге Эдвард вглядывается в лицо Роя, в сухие призрачные линии будущих морщинок в уголках глаз и у жесткого рта; Эд не знает, когда окажется здесь в следующий раз, и что он тогда увидит. Может — заметит у Роя первую седую пестрину на виске, словно мазок пепла; может, какая-то из этих морщинок станет уже настоящей; может, в следующий раз он увидит уже только безликий могильный камень, потому что случайную пулю не предугадать. Может, в следующий раз его наконец попросту не пустят на порог, и так ему будет и надо. Сядет побитым псом у него на ступенях и будет только неразличимо скулить, глядя в теплые окна, в которых Рою тепло не с ним. Рой же не станет ждать его вечно.

У Эдварда разрывается сердце, но он не целует Роя на прощание и даже не говорит ему о том, стоит ли ждать следующего раза, как не говорил никогда. И уж точно не говорит ему о том, что если бы Рой всерьез позвал тогда, в самом начале их странных, изломанных отношений сколько-то лет назад, он бы приполз к нему, как провинившийся пёс — пусть, конечно, и делал бы вид, что у него осталось достоинство и это было его собственное решение. Работал бы сейчас по-прежнему где-нибудь в армейских рядах, тайком зажимался бы с Роем по каким-нибудь архивам и подсобкам, потому что Эду, вообще-то, всего двадцать шесть, а Рою — каких-то сорок. Сейчас Эд понимает, что это вообще не возраст, хотя в четырнадцать Рой казался ему невероятно далеким и взрослым.

В нынешней жизни он чувствует себя так, будто и без того уже прожил слишком много.

Эдвард даже подозревает, что мог бы приползти к нему и сейчас, просто позвать нужно чуть громче и чуть настойчивее, но эти мысли находятся, пожалуй, под самым серьезным запретом.

Поэтому он просто выходит и слушает глухой щелчок замка за собой, медленно спускается по лестнице и идёт на вокзал, чувствуя, как дорожный чемодан бьет его по бедру и жалея, что тусклый восход не похож на кровавую рану заката — она бы подошла сейчас куда больше к его настроению. 

Эдвард уже много лет ранен и все никак не может истечь кровью насмерть.


End file.
